¿Amor apache?
by ayane32
Summary: ¿Se han fijado como hay parejas que se aman y odian a la vez? ¿Que se hacen sufrir y luego se adoran? la misma clase de comportamiento de los niños que le levantan las faldas a las niñas en el colegio para llamar la atencion se ve en los institutos...! y como no! !entre hombres tambien¡ XD


-¡No lo soporto más! ¡Maldito crio idiota y…!

Shaka suspiro entonces y abrió los ojos sin cambiar la pose de Loto mientras veía pasar a su lado, la ráfaga roja con verde que era Camus maldiciendo a gritos a, espera… ¿verde? – Déjame adivinar… Milo te ha hecho de nuevo una de sus tan "graciosas" bromas, ¿no es así? – pregunto sin perder la calma poniéndose de pie para enrollar la esterilla sobre la que había estado sentado y guardarla en el armario que compartía con Camus.

-¡Es un maldito idiota! ¡Lo odio!- farfullo el pelirrojo que en esos momentos se había metido en la ducha intentando quitar de sus largos cabellos todo rastro de pintura - ¿ qué le he hecho para que de todas las personas en el instituto, la tenga cogida conmigo?- se quejo haciendo que el rubio lanzara un suspiro, normalmente, convivir con Camus era lo más cercano a tener una habitación para el solo que podía tener, cuando sus padres le dijeron, que su, muy serio, primo Camus vendría de Francia a vivir con ellos y por tanto, tendrían que compartir habitación, se sintió relajado por que se llevaban muy bien y era mejor que la otra opción, darle a Camus la habitación de Hyoga y compartir el la suya con su hermano menor, ¡ni hablar!, el francés no hablaba mucho, pero él tampoco, así que podían sumirse en esos largos silencios para nada incómodos, ambos eran maniáticos de la limpieza, el silencio y la lectura, solo había una persona que podía hacer que "El Hielito" perdiera la compostura y explotara, su nombre: Milo Antares.

-Camus, como te sigas restregando el cuero cabelludo te quedaras calvo – acato a decirle sentado ahora en la cama y en silencio, espero a que el otro saliera del baño con un albornos puesto y secándose el cabello que había recuperado su color rojo fuego de nuevo

- ¿Como es que has terminado con el cabello verde esta vez?- pregunto ya sabiendo de sobra la respuesta- responde sin gritar de nuevo- se apresuro a decir al ver las intenciones del otro de empezar de nuevo a maldecir.

- puso un bote lleno de pintura en mi casillero, ¡y en plena hora de receso! Lo peor es que siempre se sale con la suya, que injusticia, ¿como es que el tío de semejante imbécil es el director del instituto?- se quejo empezando a cambiarse por una ropa más cómoda.

-El señor Kardia es un hombre muy preparado… Kardia es Kardia y Milo es Milo… ¿te excusaste con los profesores antes de venirte o viniste sin...?- iba diciendo Shaka que prefirió callar al ver la mirada asesina de Camus- solo preguntaba... ¿mandaron algún trabajo?- susurro viendo que era mejor cambiar de tema

-Si… fíjate en mi libreta… ¿te sientes ya mejor? me preguntaron mucho por ti hoy- dijo ya más calmado Camus sentándose a su lado y poniendo su manos sobre la frente de Shaka- ya no tienes fiebre al menos

-No, y me siento mucho mejor, mañana ya podre de nuevo ir a clases, e ignora a Milo, ya te lo he dicho antes, a él y a su grupito les gusta fastidiar a todos, y más si ven que se enojan, además…. Sabes que le gustas, ese no supera que no hayas caído en sus redes…

Camus le miro en silencio, recordaba la primera vez que había visto, hace casi 6 meses de su primer día de clases en el instituto, decían, que era académicamente el mejor de Grecia, o al menos era la pobre excusa que sus padres, que pasaban por una horrible batalla de divorcio, le habían dicho, pero Grecia no estaba mal, tenía la misma edad que Shaka, y esta le había integrado a su grupo de amigos, el siempre amable Mu había hecho migas de inmediato con él, y había tenido un fugaz "enamoramiento" del perfecto Saga, guapo, caballeroso y estudioso… y novio de Shaka, lo que había cortado cualquier posible relación más que de amistad.

Saga tenía un hermano gemelo… de apariencia puesto que eran los dos seres más distintos que alguna vez habría pensado, salieron de la misma mujer, este se llamaba Kanon, y habría podido soportarlo, de no ser por sus amigotes, Death y Milo.

Milo iba en el mismo año que todos ellos, era rubio, de tez bronceada y literalmente, un Casanova, en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, le había visto con unos y otras, era morboso, Grosero y para Camus, sencillamente, era vulgar. Nada más entrar Milo había estado insinuándosele a Camus, y para él, eso había sido imperdonable y le había "Vetado", claro que eso no había detenido a Milo, que intentaba llamar la atención de Camus en cualquier modo

Es infantil- escucho que decía Shaka precisamente en ese momento, sacándolo de sus recuerdos – si… es infantil- murmuro Camus y suspiro clavando su mirada en Shaka – Ven… vamos a preparar la cena


End file.
